Chemins tracés
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione pense suivre sa route, qu'elle a déjà prédéfinie, une certaine soirée vient chambouler tout ses plans. Peut-on succomber à son pire ennemi?
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque l'on est enfant, on se figure toujours un avenir et une vie de rêve, du moins de notre vision du rêve. Nous nous voyons président, astronaute, vétérinaire, fleuriste, bibliothécaire, avec des enfants, dans une église en train de dire oui. Nous imaginons tellement de scénarios possibles que nous savons qu'ils ne pourront pas tous exister, et nos désirs évoluent tellement avec l'âge qu'il est presque impossible de se souvenir de tout ce que l'on a rêvé. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione Granger, jusqu'à ses 11 ans. La jeune fille avait prévu son destin dès l'instant où elle avait su lire. Elle serait la meilleure élève de sa classe, irait dans une grande université, deviendrait journaliste et même la meilleure d'entre tous, elle se marierait et aurait deux enfants, un garçon puis une fille qui s'appellerait Thomas et Alice. Bien sûr, lorsqu'à 11 ans, on vint sonner à sa porte pour lui annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière, le plan avait dû changer quelque peu. Elle pouvait toujours être journaliste mais cette option s'était vue être accompagnée de diverses autres possibilités. Une carrière ministérielle pouvait aussi bien lui plaire, tout comme l'idée d'enseigner à Poudlard. Quoi qu'il en soit, le destin d'Hermione était tout tracé et elle s'était assuré que le trait reste droit.

C'est pourquoi la jeune femme se demandait, en cet instant précis, comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Allongée nue dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, une tête blonde endormie à côté d'elle, dans un grand lit dont les draps était vert. Elle essaya, tant bien que mal, de se remémorer comment elle avait pu déraper de son chemin comme ça.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler de la soirée de la veille. Elle était rentrée épuisée après une journée de révision, elle avait croisé son ennemi de toujours et homologue Préfet, elle avait remarqué son air maussade, elle était partie prendre une douche et se changer. Elle était redescendue dans leur salle commune plus tard, pensant qu'il était parti se coucher et l'avait trouvé assis dans le fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le feu de la cheminée. Il l'avait regardée intensément pour la première fois, suivant du regard ses courbes mises en valeurs par sa tenue légère du soir. Elle s'était sentie à la fois gênée et flattée par ses yeux perçants qui s'emplissaient d'une lueur qui n'était pas de la haine. Elle s'était apprêtée à faire demi-tour pour retourner dans sa tanière quand il l'avait appelée.

-Hermione ?

Stupéfaite d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche du Serpentard, elle s'était retournée.

-Oui ?

-Reste avec moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.

La voyant hésitante, il avait rajouté.

-S'il te plait.

Son regard plein de supplication l'avait convaincue de rester. Elle s'était assise dans le fauteuil à côté de lui et ils n'avaient rien dit pendant un long moment. Puis, le jeune homme avait commencé à parler, sans la regarder, sans même avoir l'air de réaliser qu'elle était là.

-Mon père n'était pas comme ça, au départ, tu sais. Et ils nous aiment, ma mère et moi. Il ne sait pas comment le montrer mais je sais qu'ils nous aiment. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour nous. Bien sûr, il a des principes bien ancrés et stupides, parce qu'il faut l'être pour croire que le sang change quelque chose à la valeur d'une personne.

Il avait fait une pause dans son monologue, stupéfiant la jeune femme de ses mots.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai passé tellement d'années à dire le contraire qu'il m'a fallu un moment pour savoir ce que je pensais vraiment. Mais aujourd'hui je sais, je sais que c'est ridicule, il suffit de te voir pour s'en rendre compte. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon père n'est pas un homme méchant, il est juste lâche et peureux. Il a peur, pour sa vie, pour les nôtres, pour son avenir et pour le mien. Il a vraiment cru bien faire, pour nous, pour moi. Sauf que voilà, je ne veux pas de son chemin. Je ne veux pas de son avenir, ce n'est même pas un avenir. C'est une condamnation. Je ne veux pas être condamné. Je ne suis pas parfait, je peux même faire des erreurs parfois mais je ne suis pas mauvais, pas comme eux le sont. Je suis fatigué de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, fatigué d'être le méchant de l'histoire, fatigué du masque Malefoy plaqué sur mon visage, fatigué de ma vie et des faux-semblants. Je suis fatigué.

Les derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure et la Gryffondor n'était pas certaine d'avoir entendu. Elle avait été surprise, confuse et émue par le discours du blond. Il semblait, à cet instant, tellement vulnérable et il avait dû l'être pour se confier de la sorte à elle, son ennemie.

Certes, leur cohabitation en tant que Préfets-en-chef avaient été plutôt calme depuis le début de l'année, allant de l'ignorance à des banalités sur l'entretien, l'ordre des douches ou leurs devoirs de préfets. Cependant, ça n'avait pas fait d'eux des amis, loin de là, simplement des adultes qui passent le cap des insultes. C'est, en tout cas, l'impression qu'avait eu Hermione jusqu'à ce soir.

Elle ne put pas se poser davantage de questions, il reprenait son discours.

-Je sais, tu dois te dire que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, moi qui ai tout eu avant même de le demander. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être heureux, ni d'être véritablement aimé. On craint mon nom, mon père mais on ne nous aime pas. Tous les Serpentards sauteraient d'une falaise si je leur demandais, je déteste ça. Je voudrais la vie d'un autre, la vie d'un homme simple que personne ne connait, que personne ne crains ou n'admire pour ses monstruosités. Je voudrais que quelqu'un me regarde pour moi et pas comme un monstre.

Soufflée était le mot le plus adéquat pour décrire l'état d'Hermione à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, de prendre ce petit garçon apeuré dans ses bras et le couvrir de l'amour dont il était privé. Elle avait oublié qui il était, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu échanger comme méchancetés, il ne restait plus de Malefoy mais simplement Drago. Ce jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'elle et déjà si fatigué par la vie.

Elle ne se souvenait plus comment c'était déroulé la suite, elle s'était levée et avancée vers lui, il avait relevé les yeux vers elle. Elle lui avait tendu la main, il l'avait prise. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait répondu à son étreinte. Ça avait duré un long moment, peu importe ils étaient bien. Elle avait fini par se détacher, il lui avait souri. Elle avait répondu à son sourire, il s'était penché vers elle. Elle l'avait laissé faire, il l'avait embrassé. La suite était un mélange flou de caresses et de tendresse. Elle l'avait suivi dans sa chambre et lui avait montré ce que c'était d'être aimé, le temps d'une nuit.

Elle s'était réveillée ce matin, courbaturée et étrangement bien, jusqu'à se remémorer la veille et tout ce qui s'était passé. A présent, elle était déconfite devant la nuit qui avait eu lieu et surtout, elle ne savait qu'elle posture adopter. Il allait finir par se réveiller, il fallait qu'elle agisse vite.

Elle se glissa hors du lit le plus discrètement possible, ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle gagna la porte qu'elle ouvrit lentement. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre, une voix l'appela. Elle se tourna vers le lit pour regarder le jeune homme. Il avait à peine relevé la tête de l'oreiller et la regardait, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Merci, dit-il en souriant toujours.

Elle esquissa une moue qui était entre la grimace et le sourire, que Drago qualifia mentalement de trop mignonne et sorti de pièce. Resté seul, le vert et argent se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller en soupirant d'aise. La nuit avait comblé tout ce qui lui manquait et il entendait bien ne pas en rester là avec la jeune femme.

**Voilààà ! Suite, pas suite ? Dites-moi tout ! =) Bisous les amis ! ****ermHer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Vos encouragements sont adorables ! **

**Bonne lecture pour le chapitre 2 **

Drago Malefoy déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres. La nuit dernière avait été une des meilleures de son existence, il s'était éclaté comme jamais. Il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même et de s'avouer – à défaut de l'avouer au monde entier – qu'il ne rêvait que de recommencer. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas croisé la jeune femme au matin, elle avait dû se faufiler hors de leurs appartements de Préfets-en-chef afin de l'éviter.

Il ne se démontait pas pour autant, il descendit dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas le fuir indéfiniment. Il entra dans la pièce, la tête haute tel le prince qu'il était, et rejoignit la table des Serpentard non sans jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor où la jeune femme était effectivement assise avec ses amis. Elle était dos à lui – et il soupçonnait que c'était volontaire de sa part – pourtant il eut l'impression qu'elle s'était tendue, comme si elle avait senti sa présence.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama le blond en s'asseyant à sa place, entre Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, face à Daphnée Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson qui réagirent à son entrain avec surprise et plaisir. Ses meilleurs amis, qu'il adorait et qui l'avait aidé à réaliser ce qu'il voulait vraiment pour son avenir. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de devenir un partisan du Seigneur des ténèbres, ils essayaient tous de sortir de l'influence de leurs familles et s'ils avaient conscience qu'il était trop tard pour leurs parents, ils espéraient que ce ne seraient pas trop tard pour eux. Le jeune homme savait que ses confidences à la rouge et or la veille n'allait pas être sans conséquences, il espérait, sans se l'avouer, que cela pourrait peut-être faire bouger les choses pour lui mais aussi pour ses amis.

Perdu dans ses pensées, son regard avait naturellement dévié sur la table des Gryffondor.

-Drago ? L'appela Blaise.

-Hein ? Oui ?

-Tu as entendu ?

-Quoi ?

-On t'a demandé si tu venais avec nous à Pré-au-lard samedi ?

-Oui, bonne idée, j'ai des achats à faire !

Son engouement surpris une nouvelle fois la tablée qui échangèrent des regards étonnés.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, fit remarquer Pansy.

-J'ai bien dormi, répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Bien dormi ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu dors bien ? Grommela Théodore.

-Depuis cette nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu cette nuit ? S'enquit Daphnée.

-Rien !

Sa réponse avait sans doute été un peu trop vive, ses quatre amis le fixèrent suspicieux. Drago sentit ses joues prendre des couleurs et il se concentra pour ne pas laisser son regard dévié sur la brune assise trois tables plus loin.

-Explique-toi, exigea Pansy.

Conscient qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire à l'inquisition qu'il s'apprêtait à subir, il soupira et vida son sac. Quand il eut fini, ses amis échangèrent de longs regards désarçonnés, ils ne s'étaient certainement pas attendus à ce genre de nouvelles.

-Et donc ? Finit par demander Daphnée.

-Et donc quoi ?

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Attendre de voir comment elle réagit.

-Drago, intervint Théo, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi tu t'es confié à elle comme ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il honnêtement.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas leur cacher la vérité, pas à eux, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

-Je venais de recevoir la lettre de mon père, il me parlait de la marque, de mon initiation et de la première mission que j'aurais, je me sentais écrasé et fatigué… J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et elle était là. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, j'ai pensé qu'en lui en parlant, à elle, ça pourrait changer quelque chose.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça peut faire une différence pour nous ?

Il regarda Pansy, elle semblait partagée entre la crainte et l'espoir. Il lisait la même lueur dans les yeux de ses autres amis. Il les comprenait tellement, lui aussi avait peur de l'avenir, de ce qui allait leur arriver, lui aussi avait envie de croire qu'il y avait une solution à leurs problèmes, que quelqu'un pourrait les aider. Peut-être que ce quelqu'un pourrait être Hermione Granger…

-J'ai envie d'y croire en tout cas.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, la brune écoutait la discussion de ses meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, d'une oreille distraite. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de sa soirée de la veille, incapable de savoir quoi en penser. Les mots du blond résonnaient encore dans sa tête, autant qu'elle sentait encore ses caresses sur sa peau. Elle avait réagi à une impulsion, il lui avait paru si fragile, si vulnérable tout d'un coup, elle avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher.

Depuis le début de l'année, leur cohabitation s'était passée dans le calme, le blond ayant renoncé à leurs disputes et à ses insultes quotidiennes. Cette attitude avait d'abord étonné la jeune fille mais elle s'en était rapidement accommodée, après tout c'était beaucoup plus agréable comme ça. Ils avaient donc évolués dans le silence et l'ignorance, partageant les pièces communes d'un accord tacite. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux était dans le salon, l'autre restait dans sa chambre ou s'installait à la table.

Malgré cette ambiance, la jeune femme n'avait pas été aveugle et avait bien remarqué les changements dans le physique du vert et argent. Il avait pris de la carrure avec le Quidditch et ses muscles étaient parfaitement dessinés. Pourtant la veille, ce n'était pas tant ses muscles qui l'avaient fait craquer mais son regard. Ses yeux bleus gris orages l'avaient transpercée et la lueur de crainte et d'espoir qu'elle avait vue lui avait donné envie de se jeter sur lui. Ce qu'elle avait fait du reste, et elle se retrouvait maintenant complètement perdu.

-Hermione ? L'appela Harry, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Les cours commencent, tu viens ?

Elle remarqua alors que la Grande Salle s'était vidée et que les deux jeunes hommes étaient debout, sacs à l'épaule.

-Oui, oui, je viens.

En quittant leur table, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la table des Serpentard. Son regard rencontra celui de son homologue et elle rougit en baissant la tête.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les cachots qu'elle se souvint qu'ils avaient cours de potions avec les verts et argents.

-Merde, jura-t-elle.

-Ça va ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, pardon. J'avais oublié qu'on avait cours avec eux.

-Oh, sourit le jeune homme. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant.

-Je sais, dit-elle contrite, ça m'était sorti de la tête.

-C'est pas grave, on reste avec toi.

Elle sourit à son ami et ils rejoignirent Harry en rentrant en classe. Ils s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives, les deux garçons devant elle. Elle avait pour habitude de rester avec Neville pendant le cours de potions, il avait tellement de mal qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir l'aider un peu, mais le jeune homme était absent au cours d'aujourd'hui, il s'était tellement blessé pendant la préparation de sa potion la veille qu'il était à l'infirmerie pour la fin de la semaine.

-Courage Mione, dit Harry en voyant son air désespéré.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle se plongea aussitôt dans son livre en attendant l'arrivée du Professeur Slughorn.

Elle releva pourtant la tête quelques minutes plus tard en entendant la chaise à sa gauche bouger. Elle se paralysa en voyant une tête blonde lui sourire et s'asseoir, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Derrière eux, les amis du Serpentard sourirent malgré eux en prenant place, ils avaient tous conscience qu'ils allaient entendre parler de la brune pendant longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Grogna cette dernière à voix basse.

-Je m'assieds, tu es toute seule.

Il lui sourit, ravi de son effet tandis que les deux amis de la rouge et or les regardaient, interloqués. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'intervenir, le Professeur entra dans la salle de classe et le cours commença. Il inscrivit les consignes de la potion du jour au tableau et leur précisa qu'ils devaient la préparer en duo, provoquant un soupir de désespoir chez la brune qui fit à nouveau sourire le blond. En silence, elle alla chercher les ingrédients et lui le chaudron puis ils commencèrent la préparation. Étonnement, ils travaillèrent en complémentarité parfaite.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de travail, leur potion commença à prendre forme quand soudain, elle sentit une main glisser doucement sur sa cuisse. Elle sursauta et regarda le blond. Les yeux fixés sur la potion qu'il remuait de sa main libre, il avait un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

-Arrête ça ! Siffla-t-elle tandis qu'il laissait ses doigts courir de hauts en bas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Susurra-t-il.

-Je…Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Tu ne disais pas ça hier.

-Je…Je…Ca n'a rien avoir ! Balbutia-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

-Ah non ? Ça ne t'a pas plu ?

-Je…Si…Non…

-Oui ou non ?

-Quelle importance ?

-Moi, ça m'a plu.

-Tant mieux pour toi.

-D'ailleurs, j'aimerais recommencer.

-Pardon ?

Désarçonnée était un faible mot, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Il semblait tout à fait sérieux.

-Tu as bien entendu, sourit-il. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Au fond, pourquoi pas ?

-Tu n'as pas aimé mes mains sur ta peau ? Mes baisers ? Mes caresses ?

Il avait susurré ça au coin de son oreille et elle frissonna

-Si… Murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'il n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

-Laisse-toi tenter alors

Elle allait lui répondre, incertaine de ce qui sortirait de sa bouche, lorsqu'elle releva le regard et croisa celui de son meilleur ami. Ron semblait avoir avalé de travers, il était tout rouge et elle fut certaine qu'il avait tout entendu.

**Voilà, chapitre 2 ! Un peu transitoire mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus =) Donnez-moi vos avis, ça fait un bien fou pour continuer mon écriture ! Bisous mes adorés**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà après une longue absence pour vous donner le 3e chapitre, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, toutes mes excuses. J'espère qu'il vous plaira **

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour les Reviews que vous m'avez déjà laissé sur les précédents chapitres, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture !:)**

**AH oui, je rappelle que l'univers ne m'appartient pas, tout est à JK Rowling:) **

-Mione, arrête-toi! L'appela encore une fois Ron, en pressant le pas derrière elle alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant.

La jeune femme avait bondi sur ses jambes à peine le cours achevé et s'était enfuie de la salle de classe aussi vite que possible, laissant ses amis et un certain Serpentard. Ron avait, semble-t-il, trouvé le moyen de s'éclipser sans Harry et semblait déterminé à lui parler. Elle accéléra un peu plus le pas, bien décidé à arriver à ses appartements avant lui, mais le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et piqua un sprint jusqu'à elle, son entraînement de Quiddité l'avantageant, il lui barra le passage au moment où elle allait prononcer le mot de passe.

-Hermione, s'il te plaît, Dit-il, le souffle court.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête en se laissant aller contre le mur. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait y couper.

-Tu peux m'expliquer? Demanda Ron.

-J'ai couché avec Malefoy.

Voilà, c'était dit.

-Ça, j'avais bien compris, ce que je veux savoir c'est comment c'est arrivé?

-Hier soir, quand je suis rentrée, il semblait être mal. Je suis descendue au salon dans la soirée et il n'avait pas bouger de puis longtemps, je me suis dit que c'était étrange mais j'ai voulu le laisser tranquille et remonté. Il m'a appelée, par mon prénom, et il m'a demandé de rester avec lui. Il a commencé à...

-Attends, il t'a demandé de rester? Genre poliment? Et il t'a appelé par ton prénom?

-Ça m'a surprise moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je suis restée. Il a commencé à me parler de son père, de sa vie, qu'il ne voulait pas être un Mangemort, qu'il ne croyait pas en la supériorité du sang. J'étais complètement choquée par ce que je l'entendais dire, il n'avait plus l'air de Drago Malefoy, il avait l'air si triste. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je me suis levée et lui ai tendu une main, je l'ai pris dans mes bras un long moment et puis il a relevé la tête. Il m'a regardée d'une telle façon, je ne savais plus comment je m'appelais et il m'a embrassée. La suite, je te laisse l'imaginer.

Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux vers son ami, se sentant trop coupable et se préparant à l'explosion qui allait suivre son discours. Cependant, au bout d'une longue minute de silence, elle releva la tête et vit que Ron la fixait, l'air perplexe.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pour être honnête. Le garçon que tu me décris, c'est tellement pas Malefoy.

-Je sais.

-Et si tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai...

-C'est très grave.

-Oui.

Le silence reprit sa place encore un moment et Hermione se demanda si l'explosion allait venir vite. Jusque-là son ami semblait être plus concentré sur le discours de Malefoy que sur le fait qu'elle ai couché avec lui. Lorsque l'information aura pris sa place dans la tête du rouquin, il allait hurler et refuser de lui parler, probablement la maudire au passage. A cette idée, elle se sentit d'autant plus triste et les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux, sans qu'elles les laissent couler.

-Mione, dit Ron doucement, n'ayant pas perdu une miette des tergiversions de son amie, ne te met pas dans un état pareil, ce n'est pas si terrible.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, confuse.

-Tu n'es pas en colère ?

-Non.

A son regard perplexe, il ajouta :

-Hermione, tu es la fille la plus réfléchie et mature que je connaisse, tu ne laisses jamais rien au hasard et tu fais rarement de mauvais choix. Si c'est arrivé, c'est qu'il y avait une raison et même si elle m'échappe, je te fais confiance. En plus, si tout ce que Malefoy t'a dit est vrai, il semble avoir besoin d'aide et si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est toi.

Cette fois, les larmes dégringolaient sur les joues de la jeunes femmes mais elles n'étaient que soulagement. A quel moment son ami était devenu aussi mature et posé? Quelques années plutôt, il se serait contenté de hurler dans tous les sens et de devenir tout rouge.

Il sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il ajouta, en souriant:

-Et puis, hurler ne m'a jamais rien apporté de bon, sinon d'être toujours rouge.

Elle rit doucement, rassurée et touchée parla confiance et le soutien que lui apportais son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Harry?

-Dis lui, si tu te sens prête à le faire. Si pas, tu lui diras quand tu le sentiras, je garderais ton secret.

-Merci Ron.

Elle ne dirait rien à Harry tout de suite, l'enjeu était bien plus important pour lui et sa haine envers Malefoy aussi. Elle devait avoir plus d'informations sur ce que lui avait dit le Serpentard et s'assurer de sa bonne foi avant d'en parler à son ami. Elle l'expliqua à Ron, qui accepta sans broncher. Il suggéra ensuite qu'ils retournent en cours et elle fut soulagée à la pensée qu'ils n'avaient plus cours avec les Serpentards de la journée.

Celle-ci se déroula sans embûche jusqu'au repas du soir. Lorsqu'elle gagna la grande salle avec ses amis, elle se répéta que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas lui parler en leurs présences et que, de toute façon, il était à trois tables d'elle. Toutefois, elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle se trompait. Elle avait à peine commencé à manger lorsque le blond, suivit de ses amis, se leva de table. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers eux et constata, avec horreur, que seulement quatre des Serpentards sortaient de la grande salle, le cinquième se dirigeait droit sur elle. Elle envoya des regards paniqués à Ron, assis en face d'elle, qui sembla comprendre d'un coup d'œil son problème. Alors que Drago arrivait à leur hauteur, il se leva pour lui faire face.

-Tu veux quoi Malefoy?

-Parler à Granger. Truc de Préfet, ajouta-t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Ron grogna et échangea un regard désolée avec son amie, avant de se rasseoir.

-J'arrive, soupira-t-elle, à l'attention du blond. A plus tard, dit-elle à ses amis en se levant, tandis que ceux-ci lui lançaient des regards contrits.

Elle sortit de la grande salle aux côtés du blond, sous les regards de ses camarades, dans le plus grand silence.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle à Drago une fois sorti.

-Rien, je voulais te parler, répondit-il en souriant dangereusement.

-Me parler de quoi? Grogna-t-elle en tentant de garder contenance.

Si elle avait été honnête avec elle, elle aurait reconnu que son sourire et son regard lui donnait envie de se jeter à son cou. Il fallait reconnaître que Drago était un bel homme, le Quidditch avait fait de lui un athlète bien bâti aux muscles taillés et son visage lui rendait grâce, entre ses yeux orageux et son sourire éclatant, il avait tout pour plaire.

-De ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Il souriait toujours, d'un sourire de prédateur, tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire.

Elle se voulait déterminée mais sa voix lui fit défaut et trembla légèrement. Elle s'injuria intérieurement, parfaitement consciente que ce détail n'avait pas échappé au vert et argent.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas envie d'en rester là.

-Et moi je t'ai dit...

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le blond s'était penché vers elle et son souffle chatouillait son cou tandis qu'il déposait légèrement ses lèvres sur sa chair.

-Oui? Souffla-t-il.

-Je...Je... Arrête...

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

-Vraiment? Tu veux que j'arrête?

Il fit glisser sa main autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui alors que sa bouche remontait le long de son cou et que ses baisers se faisaient moins léger. Oubliant totalement de réfléchir, Hermione s'abandonna à son ennemi de toujours et lorsqu'il quitta son cou pour la regarder, il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait aucun désir d'être ailleurs. Sans plus réfléchir, il fonça vers sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Elle fut incapable de dire, en y repensant, comment ils étaient retournés à leurs appartements, comment ils s'étaient retrouvés, à nouveau, dans la chambre verte, comment ses vêtements avaient volés. Ils n'avaient échangés aucun mot, ils s'étaient laissé aller à cette passion qui les dévoraient. Elle n'avait gardé en mémoire que la douceur de ses caresses, la fougue de ses baisers et le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau nue dans son lit, tandis qu'il dormait à ses côtés. Elle se sentait toujours aussi perdue face à la situation et ce qu'elle venait de faire. Où tout ça les conduisaient-ils? A quel jeu jouait-il? Elle avait besoin de réponses et vite. En fait, elle en avait besoin tout de suite.

-Malefoy, réveille-toi! Dit-elle en le secouant.

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Malefoy!

-T'es chiante, Granger! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Grommela-t-il en se redressant.

-Je veux savoir à quoi ça rime tout ça.

-A quoi ça rime quoi?

-Toi, moi, ici, dit-elle en montrant leurs positions et leurs nudités au passage.

-Alors, quand deux personnes ont de l'attirance l'un pour l'autre, ils se mettent tout nus et se font un très gros câlin...

-Malefoy, je sais ce qu'on vient de faire! Et efface ce sourire ironique tout de suite!

Le sourire sur la bouche du blond s'agrandit davantage à cette remarque. La jeune femme soupira, elle espérait pouvoir vraiment discuter avec le blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger? On aime pas ne pas avoir la réponse? Se moqua-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, j'aurais du me douter qu'on ne pourrait pas discuter!

Énervée, elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires, enfila son vieux t-shirt informe et trop long, et se dirigea vers la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme sur son poignet ne la retienne. Elle se tourna vers le vert-et-argent qui la regardait fixement et constata qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se couvrir.

-Habille-toi, dit-elle tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

-Gênée? Rit-il à nouveau.

-Laisse tomber.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se dégager mais il la rapprocha aussitôt de lui.

-On va parler Granger, puisque tu sembles en avoir tant besoin. Reviens t'asseoir.

Il alla enfiler un caleçon et s'installa sur son lit, alors que la jeune femme restait immobile et l'observait.

-S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il, ce qui suffit à la sortir de sa torpeur.

Elle s'assit en tailleur en face de lui, sur le grand lit.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

Elle se demanda laquelle de ses questions étaient la plus importante, craignant qu'il ne refuse de répondre à toutes celles qu'elle se posait.

-Tes...Confidences, commença-t-elle prudemment, l'autre soir... C'était sérieux?

Il tenta de rester impassible en lui répondant, bien que son cœur se soit accéléré.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi tu m'en as parlé, pourquoi à moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas être un Mangemort, pourquoi tu allais aussi mal ce soir là, pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé?

En voyant son visage fermé, elle eut peur d'être aller trop loin mais il était calme quand il lui répondit.

-Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes tes questions. Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort pour la raison que je t'ai donné ce soir là.

-Tu penses que c'est une condamnation et pas un avenir. Et tu ne crois pas à la pureté du sang.

-Oui, répondit-il, content de constater qu'elle l'avait écouté. Quand au fait que je t'en ai parlé à toi, la réponse sera la même que pourquoi j'allais mal, je venais de recevoir une lettre de mon père m'informant de mon initiation et de ma première mission. Je me sentais écrasé réellement par tout ça, pour la première fois ça devenait concret. Avant ça, ça ne paraissait pas réel et c'est pour ça que nous n'en avions jamais parlé.

-Nous?

-Je ne suis pas le seul Serpentard qui ne veut pas rejoindre les rangs du mal.

-Oh. D'accord. Continue.

-La raison pour laquelle je t'en ai parlé à toi, c'est parce que tu étais là, sans doute aussi la plus à même d'écouter, voir comprendre et surtout...

Il hésita avant de continuer.

-J'espérais au fond que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.

-T'aider? Pour?

-Pour me sortir de là en fait, dit-il tout bas, gêné. Tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Potter est ton meilleur ami, je me suis dit que peut-être tu... Plaiderais notre cause.

Abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Hermione mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Déjà, qui est ce nous?

-Pansy, Daphnée, Théodore et Blaise.

-Ah.

-Aucun de nous ne veut de ce destin là.

-D'accord.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, Drago laissant le temps à la Gryffondor d'intégrer tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Vous voudriez quoi, concrètement?

-Ne pas avoir à recevoir la marque, ne pas devoir les suivre.

-Tu te rends compte que ça implique de rejoindre l'Ordre?

-Oui, je sais.

-Tu es prêt à ça?

-Oui.

-Et tes amis?

-Je ne peux pas parler pour eux.

Elle hocha la tête et se replongea dans le silence. Celui-ci dura plusieurs minutes, le vert-et-argent lui laissant le temps de réfléchir. Le cerveau de la jeune femme tournait à plein régime, elle se demandait quelle fiabilité pouvait avoir la parole du Serpentard. Après tout, il l'avait méprisée et insultée, il avait été la plus belle réplique de son père et s'était montré détestable envers tout le monde. Elle ne savait pas quel était la bonne décision, en regardant le blond son instinct lui disait qu'elle pouvait le croire malgré tout, elle se souvenait aussi de son regard la veille. Il avait l'air tellement perdu.

Toutefois, elle préféra user de prudence.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Toutes ces années...

-Je sais, je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole.

-Pourtant, je pense que je peux.

Il eut un regard plein d'espoir à ces quelques mots.

-Mais ça ne suffira sans doute pas pour l'Ordre. Je vais en parler à qui de droit, ça je te le promet, mais tu vas devoir me prouver que j'ai raison et à eux aussi.

-C'est déjà plus que j'espérais.

Il lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire sincère, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue sur son visage. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment beau comme ça, sans masque et moquerie.

-Ça ne répond pas à une autre de mes questions.

-Ah non?

-Non. Tout ça ne me dit pas quel rapport ça a avec nous deux.

-Comment ça?

-Pourquoi tu as couché avec moi?

Il était très surpris qu'elle parle aussi franchement.

-Ça parait évident.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je m'en vais, bonne nuit Malefoy.

-Quoi?

Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête, elle s'était levée et se dirigeait à nouveau vers la porte. Il bondit de son lit pour la rattraper et dans son élan, la colla contre lui à la porte.

-Lâche-moi! Cria-t-elle. Espèce de manipulateur!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois avoir compris?

-Tu as couché avec moi pour avoir mon aide!

Il la lâcha de surprise. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça.

-Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi alors? Hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

En la regardant, ses cheveux ondulés en bataille, vêtue uniquement d'un t-shirt trop long qui masquait sa délicieuse poitrine mais pas ses longues jambes fuselées, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, ses lèvres encore gonflées par sa faute, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait vraiment tout d'une lionne. Une magnifique et resplendissante lionne.

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Et toi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, se combattant en silence.

-Tu sais que c'est vrai, ajouta-t-il. Tu le sens aussi.

Il effleura son bras du bout des doigts et elle sentit un courant électrique la traverser. Il se colla un peu plus contre elle et approcha son visage du sien, avant de s'immobiliser. Cette fois, il attendrait qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Il attendit quelques secondes et finalement, il sentit ses lèvres effleurées les siennes. Alors il referma ses bras sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

Avant de sombrer dans ses bras, Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle était dans un sacré merdier.

**Et voilààààà ! Fini pour ce troisième, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !:D Petites Reviews les amis !**

**Gros bisous, Nalia.**


End file.
